The Sleeping Nymph
by Seraphim Earl
Summary: He saw her sleeping and he envied her but then she dragged him with her to her peaceful world. KallenxLelouch Kalulu AU.............


The Sleeping Nymph

By: kallen vi britannia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Summary:

AU… He sees her and was taken to her world enchanting and lovely. He was contented in just watching her, but night falls and he need to take her home and that woke him up from his enchantment…The problem is that he wished that he can do that forever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lelouch walked across the park bored. He saw the children playing happily while their mothers chat with one another. He got into another fight with his father about he inheriting the family business at an early age and the problem is that he has older brothers and sisters… well… half-brothers and half-sisters. He had had enough fighting for a day and he wanted and needed some…no…a lot of fresh air to cool down.

He sat by an ankle high cement bench…well for him it's a bench. He rested his back at another cement wall by his left and extended one leg and closed his tired eyes still thinking of his plans. Then he opened his eyes and turned to his right and instantly his amethyst orbs came wide .

There exactly in front of him is a red haired lady, the same age as him and is peacefully sleeping. He felt trapped on looking at her. She's beautiful…very in fact that he just stared at her releasing the tension slowly. He envy her for the stress less and careless sleep she is in. How long can she be sleeping? Her face tells everyone who sees that she is like out of reality to be that relaxed. He really wanted to be like her not caring to the world. Well he knows he's becoming irrational, but wouldn't it be bad to dream for a while?

He stood up and sat beside her sleeping figure and started talking how he envies her but mostly it is for himself, like scolding. He saw the orange sky and he knew that it's going to be dark soon. He looked at the lady and saw her still in her sleep now her head on his shoulder. There he saw something glinting and shining in her hand and when he tried to take it he saw that it was her phone. There an idea came into his mind causing him to smile.

_++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Deep azure eyes opened and a body stirred that Lelouch looked at the bundle of load he's carrying and saw the lady looking back at him.

"Hello." Lelouch said with a smile.

"I'm sorry if you need to piggyback me."

"Well it's no problem for me. You were sleeping so peacefully and its getting dark." Lelouch said. "Just tell me the directions."

The lady told him the directions and in no time he settled her down on her doorstep. Then they looked at each other's eyes and just stayed like that, none of them wanting to break the mystery. Then the lady looked away a light blush gracing her cheeks. "Uhmm…Thanks again."

She was about to turn away when she felt a grip by her wrist, firm but gentle so she looked back up. Then she felt something warm by her lips.

"Your welcome." Was all she heard and there saw his retreating figure.

"I didn't even knew his name." she said to herself but pushed the thought away.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

The lady sat on her bed reading a book. She liked the meal and is happy to be alone at home since mommy went out for unknown reasons. And since she'll be back late, the lady can do everything she wants. Well she planned to finish the book so this is the right time.

She read and read continouosly until her phone rang. She flipped it open and saw a contact name that she never remembered she put. **Lelouch**. Well she opened the message and a smiled graced her lips together with a faint blush.

_**Hello…I'm sorry to kiss you a while ago…but I'm glad to bring you home…and uhmm sorry about trespassing by your phone…**_

_**Lelouch…**_

_**P.S**_

_**Are you free tomorrow morning? Can you come with me? I'll be waiting for you by the tree…the one in the park?**_

_**I'll be expecting to see you again….Kallen…**_

She smiled and typed the message for the reply. And sent it.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Lelouch felt his phone's vibration and took it out from his breast pocket and flipped it open. "She replied." he said amused.

_**Since you know where I live…why not wait for me or visit me for you to be sure that I'll come.**_

_**Kallen**_

_**P.S**_

_**I'll be happy to come…**_

_**_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**_

_**Well**_** sorry guys but I need to write this down before I forget!!!!**

**And again the angel demon fic will be updated… I'll try promise…. I'm just tooo busy…**

**I forgot the name of the one who asked me y **LelouchxKallenxGino because he hate Gino. Well we won't want Lulu to have everything he want easily? For jealousy confusion and competition….

See ya!!!!!


End file.
